


pacts and promises

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: you and soonyoung made a pact when you were younger. a dumb pact. a dumb, drunk pact. but as the timeline you set for yourselves draws closer, dwindling down to the final year, the two of you decide on something new.





	pacts and promises

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooo ya girl is back with her newest hyperfixation: kpop
> 
> hoshi is a good boy. a good, sweet boy

“happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!”

your roommate hyejin comes into your dining room, carrying a cake lit up with more candles than necessary, the only light coming from the countless tiny flames.

the friends surrounding you finish their song as your roommate sets the cake down in front of you. “make a wish!” she says while everyone claps their hands. 

you don’t have to think hard about what you want this next year to bring you. it’s only a second and two huffs of breath later that the candles are out and the lights come back on. 

“so,” comes a voice from beside you. “what’d you wish for?”

you turn to your best friend, the person who’s known you the longest in your life, the boy who stood up for you countless times on playgrounds and in all the years since. 

“now, soonie, you know i can’t tell you that.”

he laughs and nods, takes a sip of his beer. “so how does it feel? being twenty-four.”

you take a sip of your own drink as hyejin takes the cake away to cut it, shooting you a knowing glance as she does so. “twenty-four feels the same as twenty-three, and twenty-two. not as fun as twenty-one though, that’s for sure.”

soonyoung giggles and finishes his drink. “well, with the party i threw for you, i would hope not.”

the two of you fall into silence as hyejin brings the both of you cake and you pick at it, both of you knowing where the conversation would go next, but neither of you wanting to bring it up. 

“so, it’s the final year, huh?” soonyoung rubs crumbs from his mouth, not looking at you as he asks. 

you laugh. “man, couldn’t even let me go the whole night without thinking about it, huh?”

“please. when was the last time you went on a date? you’d be _lucky_ to marry me after this year is up.” 

you nearly choke on your cake. “soonyoung we made that pact when we were eighteen and drunk off the shitty beer we made my brother buy for us after graduation. there’s no reason we should _have_ to listen to it.”

soonyoung shrugs and stands up from the table, coming back a few minutes later with a red cup most likely filled with the killer punch you and hyejin had concocted. “i don’t know. i think it’s a good idea.”

“you’re drunk now, that’s why you think that.” you wave him off and he shrugs again. 

“fine. let’s talk about it again tomorrow.” he says, meeting your eyes. 

“fine.” you agree.

he leans over and wipes some frosting from your lips with his thumb, looking away from you as he sticks his thumb in his mouth to lick it clean. 

  


morning comes and with it comes a splitting headache, causing you to groan and pull back under the sheets and nuzzle into your pillow and the warmth of the body lying next to you. 

you sit straight up, pulling the covers off your bed to reveal soonyoung as he whines and tries to grab at the covers as you yank them to the floor. your head is still pounding, but you sigh with relief to see that it’s just soonyoung. 

“hey, we didn’t fuck, did we?”

soonyoung makes a high-pitched questioning sound, something like “whu-hm?”

you stand up from the bed and turn away from him, shoving a hand into your shorts and sighing with relief to find yourself wearing underwear. “nevermind, we’re good.” 

“mmmmkay.” soonyoung rolls back over and pulls your pillow to his chest, grumbling under his breath. 

you lean down and smack him on the arm, “get up, you owe me breakfast.”

he whines and complains but does as you ask, fumbling around for the change of clothes he’d brought with him the night before. “can i shower?”

“fine, but be quick about it. i want one too and we need to leave hyejin some hot water.” you stretch your arms above your head and look through your closet for something to wear. 

“hyejin left last night.” soonyoung manages through a yawn, and you nod dumbly. that makes sense. you vaguely remember seeing her in hyunwoo’s lap. 

“oh well, still, don’t take too long, i’m hungry.”

“yeah, yeah, yeah.” he waves you off as he heads out of your room and down the hall. 

he showers, you shower, the two of you walk down the street to the diner on the corner. the hostess seats the two of you in the corner booth, your regular table, and the waitress brings you coffees as you look over the menu.

“so.” soonyoung takes a sip and holds his mugs between his hands, menu closed and pushed aside. he always ordered the same thing anyway. “let’s talk about the pact.”

“all i’m saying is that we were just a bunch of dumb kids when we made that pact, soon, dumb and drunk, and i don’t see why we should hold ourselves to it.” you have the menu propped up in front of your face, desperate to fight the blush spreading across your cheeks. 

“it was your idea, if i remember correctly.” he points out, tapping at the top of your menu.

“my dumb, drunk idea.”

“are you so against the idea?”

“soonyoung, just because i, while drunk i will _again_ remind you, just because i said that if - if we aren’t dating or married by the time we’re both twenty-five we should just marry each other doesn’t mean it was a good idea! it’s a ridiculous idea! there’s no reason to think we won’t find love, and there’s no reason to think that just because we aren’t married by a certain age that it even _matters_.” 

soonyoung’s hand grabs the menu and sets it down on the table. “i want to ask you a question.”

you sigh and sip at your coffee, waving your hand to tell him to go ahead.

“go on a date with me.”

you nearly spit your coffee out. “ _what_?”

“go out with me. if it doesn’t work out, then that’s fine, we’ve proved it’s a bad idea and we can forget the pact and move on. but you have to give me at least three months. you can’t do one date and say ‘nope that’s it too bad’, you have to _try_. okay?” the look on his face is serious and one you’ve rarely seen despite knowing him for so long. 

the waitress comes and takes your orders, refills your coffees, and soonyoung is still fixing you with a face made of stone. 

“three months?” you ask, voice small. this is simultaneously a brilliant and terrible idea. 

“three months. that’s all i ask.”

you sigh and rub your thumb over the side of your mug. “fine. but this doesn’t count. i want a _good_ first date, soonyoung.”

he laughs. “oh, oh i _know_.”

  


**month one**

you stand in front of your closet, nerves jumping around in your stomach. you’ve been on dozens of dates before and never had it been so difficult to choose an outfit. 

to be fair, though, soonyoung had refused to tell you what you’d be doing, only saying that the date wouldn’t be ‘flip-flop friendly’. 

eventually you call hyejin in, nearly in hysterics yourself, not helped at all when she starts laughing at you. 

“shut up!” you wail, flopping onto your bed as she looks through your closet. 

“i’m - i’m sorry,” she chuckles, “i’m sorry, i just think it’s hilarious that you and soonyoung _finally_ get together and you’re so nervous!”

“hyejin i _told you_ , it’s not - it’s not really like that.” you sit up on your elbows and watch her pull things from your closet. 

“i know what you _said_ , but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re already head over heels for soonyoung. you think i don’t know why you’re doing this?” hyejin sighs and hands you a dress, cute and flowy, easily dressed up with a pair of heels. 

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.” you take the dress from her and take off the giant shirt you’d been pacing about in, pulling the dress over your head. 

“honey, please.” hyejin rolls her eyes. “do you need any more help or can i go back to sending hyunwoo thirst traps?”

you laugh and the nerves subside a little. “go, go, i’m done freaking out, i promise.” your makeup was already done, simple and easy, hair down in the way soonyoung had mentioned he’d always liked. 

he picks you up and brings you flowers - a huge bouquet of your favorites, which you blush at the sight of, gushing over them as you look through your cabinets for a vase. 

soonyoung laughs as you titter about, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist, settling his chin on your shoulder. “it’s fine. i’ll buy one for you while we’re out.” 

his touch is familiar, but the new fondness behind it sets your heart thundering. you set your hand over his and nod, shy, heartbeat skyrocketing when he lets go of your waist in favor of taking your hand. 

“you look beautiful, by the way.” he murmurs, smiling wide as he tucks a stray bit of hair behind your ear. “shall we?” he hands you your purse from where it hangs by the door and leads you out into the night. 

you should be less surprised when soonyoung takes you dancing. music and movement had always been his first love, and he’d always loved sharing that with you. 

you let him lead you across the floor, giggling as he lifts and spins you. you barely hear the music playing in the background, too focused on the way soonyoung’s hands feel, the way his forehead is leaning against yours, the way you can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like if he kissed you. 

you want so badly for him to kiss you.

at the end of the night, when he brings you to your door, he does.

  


**month two**

halfway through the second month, soonyoung takes you to an office party. he introduces you as his girlfriend - as he always does - and it makes your stomach flip pleasantly in ways you’d never anticipated. 

soonyoung tells his coworkers stories of your childhood antics, little things about you that he’s always adored and loved about you, how he’s glad that you’ve finally deigned to see him as more than just your best friend. 

“what do you mean, finally?” you pipe up. your arm is tucked in his, your cheek resting against his shoulder. “soonyoung i’ve always adored you. i thought you’d never see _me_ anyway else.”

soonyoung looks down at you, face painted in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging. the people around you all giggle, giggles turning into soft “aw”s as soonyoung leans down to kiss you gently, both of you smiling against the other’s mouth. 

two weeks later, you spend the night at soonyoung’s for the first time since you’ve started dating. his kisses are soft, and gentle, his hands clutching at his thighs in desperate attempts to behave himself. 

“soonyoung,” you gasp against his mouth, “it’s okay. i want it. i want you.”

he groans, hands twitching, waiting for you to take it back, to change your mind. 

“soon _young,”_ you whine. “i _want_ you to touch me, soonyoung.” your hands grab his and place them on your chest, whimpering at the electricity that buzzes through you at his touch. his hands twitch as you push yourself into his touch, and he moans against your mouth. 

“please promise me you won’t regret this tomorrow.” he begs, a whisper in your ear as you grind down against him. 

“i promise.” you whisper back, hands grabbing at the hem of his tshirt. “i promise.”

  


**month 3**

“you wanna go away with me?”

your eyes go wide and your mouth drops open in a laugh. soonyoung’s eyes narrow as he processes and then his own mouth drops open in an ‘o’, and he waves his hands as you fall into a fit, clutching your stomach as you laugh. 

“i-i, i didn’t mean it like that!” he cries, “i - i just meant, my parents wanted to see me this weekend, since it’s my mom’s birthday, and i was just, uh, uh - do you want to come with me?”

you giggle at him and he groans. “you want me to meet your parents, soonie?”

his face flushes. “shut _up_.”

“you’re so cute. of course i’ll come. besides...” you trail off and bite your lip. “it’ll be different this time. seeing them as...yknow, as a couple.”

soonyoung’s blush spreads down to his neck. “yeah. did you - did you tell your parents?”

you shrug. “i told my mom i was seeing someone. i wasn’t - i wasn’t sure how this all...would go....” your eyes glance between him and the floor, gauging his reaction. “did you...?”

“no, no, i did the same.” he shrugs. “you - you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. i mean, i thought things were going well and maybe we could tell them, but we don’t have to.”

you stand up from his couch and take both his hands in yours, leaning up to kiss him. “no, soonyoung. i want to. i want them to know.”

his whole body sags with relief and he pulls you into his arms. “good. because i want them to know too.” 

you laugh, and he laughs too, and you press a kiss into his shoulder. 

x

you’ve always felt at home in the kwon household. that hasn’t changed in all your twenty-four years.

and yet somehow, when you follow soonyoung inside, hand clasped tightly in his, something feels different. it very well could be because of the way his mother and yours greet you with loud gasps and hands covering their mouths, smacking at each others’ shoulders with hurried whispers that you and soonyoung are unable to understand. you smile at each other shyly and hold up your clasped hands as if for inspection. 

both of your mothers burst into tears, rushing forward to take you and soonyoung into their collective embrace. 

you’re both scolded for not sharing the details, for not sharing such happy news. “to think,” your mothers say, “finally, _finally_ they’re together.”

you and soonyoung both are flushed with embarrassment, and your mother offhandedly asking if you’ll be staying together at the kwon’s only makes it worse.

your fathers are more reserved in their joy - if only because they shed no tears, both nearly silent as they hug you and soonyoung in greeting. 

“we’re so happy for you two.” your father says. 

“we always knew you’d end up together.” adds his. 

soonyoung presses a soft kiss to your temple and smiles. “yeah, i definitely had my hopes up.”

you giggle nervously and squeeze his hand.

the party comes and goes, and with it comes cheers from soonyoung’s family members who all remind you so, so much of him. you’ve met so many of them before, but it had been so long since seeing them it was like meeting them all over again. 

the night before you leave, the two of you sit on the swing on your parent’s porch, not talking, just sitting together and enjoying the quiet. 

soonyoung presses a kiss to the top of your head, squeezes where his arm rests around your waist. “it wasn’t too much, was it? all my aunties asking when we’d get married? and oh man, our moms actually _crying_?”

you laugh and press yourself closer against him. “no, soonie. it wasn’t too much at all. you know i’ve always enjoyed your family parties. and besides...” you rub your thumb over the back of his hand. “it’s nice to think about.”

“what’s that?” he asks, leaning his head onto yours. 

“being married to you.”

soonyoung hums, lifts his head and leans your chin up towards his with two fingers. he leans in, lips a breath away from yours when he says, “yeah. i think so too.” 

smiling, you close the distance. 

  


**month 5**

soonyoung tells you he loves you. 

you kiss him, laughing madly, as you tell him you love him too. over, and over, and over.

**month 7**

soonyoung asks if you want to move in together. both of your leases will be up soon, and both of your roommates want to move out anyway. 

the two of you spend weeks together looking online and in the papers and meeting realtors until you finally, _finally_ find the perfect little place, close to your favorite bakery and the studio where soonyoung worked. 

your friends help you move in, and you’ve never felt more at home than you do in that apartment, in soonyoung’s arms.

**month 9**

“can i tell you something, soonyoung?”

he looks up from his seat at the table, eyes meeting yours. “yeah, of course, babe. what’s up?”

“the reason i wanted out of the pact so badly was because i...i’d been in love with you for so long, i couldn’t stand it if we got married just because of some dumb promise we made when we were teenagers.” you take a shaky breath in and continue. “if - if it happened, i wanted it to be real. i wanted it to be because you loved me back.”

soonyoung stands and comes into the kitchen, takes you into his arms, plays with your hair. “let me assure you, you have nothing to worry about there. i always have and always will love you.”

**month 12**

“happy birthday.” soonyoung whispers. it’s early - your birthday unfortunately on a monday this year, with both of you working all day. 

you mumble something that sounds like thank you and soonyoung laughs and rolls you over, pulls you into him, peppering your face with kisses. 

“come on. let’s get breakfast before work.”

eyes still closed, you mock-gasp at him. “you didn’t make me breakfast? on this, the day of my twenty-fifth birthday?”

soonyoung rolls his eyes and giggles, pulling the sheets off of you. “come on. maybe they’ll give you a free muffin.”

that sure catches your attention.

x

soonyoung is still out when you get home from work. there’s a note from him on the fridge, a note that tells you to find the other one laying on your bed. 

the next note lays on top of a beautifully wrapped box. this note says, _tonight will be special, so someone so beautiful should wear something as special as she is_

inside the box is a dress - your favorite color, more elegant than anything you own. you shower and prepare yourself, texting soonyoung to tell him that whatever he has planned, it’s already too much. 

there’s a knock on your door at seven sharp, just as the note had said, and there stands soonyoung, dressed sharply in a blue suit that must be new, holding a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers. you giggle and bring him in for a kiss, laying the flowers on the counter.

“are you ready, love?” he asks, pressing a kiss to your neck. 

“yes, but i still want you to know that this is entirely too much. twenty-five isn’t that big of a deal.”

soonyoung laughs and takes your hand. “it is to me.”

soonyoung brings you to the restaurant you ate at for your six month anniversary - someplace too upscale to visit any kind of regularly. the two of you laugh and smile and hold hands throughout, and you wonder, as you sometimes do, if it’s possible to love someone so much your heart actually bursts with it. 

“happy birthday, babe.” soonyoung kisses your hand, rubs his thumb over it. the two of you stand outside the restaurant together, laughing and reminiscing. soonyoung leads you down the block towards a little park, a little bit of green in this part of the city, to a gazebo lit only by lanterns. soonyoung reaches into his pocket, and music begins to play. you look at him, smile and eyes curious.

soonyoung kisses your lips and reaches into his coat pocket. “i hope i never know what it feels like to love someone else this much. i only want to love you for the rest of my life.”

soonyoung gets down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> hello if you enjoyed this please come find me on tumblr @t [seungcheolsbodyharness](https://seungcheolsbodyharness.tumblr.com) i love friends so come chat~


End file.
